Holidays
by ChipmunkFanatic80
Summary: Another year has gone by and the chipmunk/chipettes are still strong. Dave is about to announce to his boys that he and his long term girlfriend are getting married. This is interesting because Dave's fiance is also a single mom of two kids. But the new family is not one that the boys especially Alvin are too thrilled about. Will they remain strong or not read on and see.
1. Chapter 1

Holidays

Ch.1

"Night of Surprises"

Brittany was in Party City staring at the walls trying to decide what her costume should be. Alvin sat and waited impatiently sighing. Simon was with Jeanette looking at costumes and helping her decide what she should be at the huge Halloween Bash. Theodore sat and waited as Eleanor tried on three costumes she chose. Bobby went and paid for his and Mandy's costumes. Then Alvin watched as his brothers paid for their costumes and the girls' costumes too. Brittany tapped Alvin and smiled at him.

"Alvie I finally decided, since you're going to be Count Dracula. I am going to be Mrs. Dracula. Sorry it took me so long to decide on my costume but I had to get the one that fit. What surprise do you think Dave has for us before the Halloween Bash? He seemed very excited before he left this morning."

Alvin shrugged as he took Brittany's costume from her hands and smiled.

"I really have no idea Britt, but let's not think about it until later. Right now let's get you some vampire fangs to go with your costume. After shopping we have rehearsal for the big Halloween Bash tonight. Who said life as rock stars was easy? "

She smiled at him and kissed him on his cheek.

"Yes but we enjoy what we do so it's something we love to do. It is a lot easier now though since we all are in one group and not competing with each other as we use to. I seem to like it better that way anyway, don't you?"

He nodded as he took her hand and walked by the vampire fangs. He looked at her costume and matched the fangs with it. Anything else you need to go with your costume Angel? I am getting white gloves to go with mine, how about these black ones for yours? Britt what's wrong? Is there something you're not telling me?"

She looked at Alvin and sighed.

"Chelsea is passing rumors about me around school again. Now all the boys won't leave me alone. They think I am some kind of slut that sleeps with any guy I look at. She is stopping at nothing to ruin me so you break up with me and I just don't know what to do anymore."

Alvin held her close and lifted up her chin smiling at her.

"Britt she is jealous because she wants to be with me. You know this, she has been since this from the beginning when I officially announced you were with me. I told you this before, don't pay attention to that wannabe fan girl. Besides the guys know if they touch you they will have to deal with my fist in their mouths. You are not a slut, and you also need to realize that and stop letting her get to you. "

She smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Okay Alvie, yes and I think those black gloves will go great with my costume. We better hurry and catch up with the others. Speaking of Chelsea here she comes now, and she got the same costume as me why that lil."

Alvin crossed his arms looking at her.

"Britt you really need to control that temper. Let her be a vampiress all she wants, but she won't fool me I know every piece of your costume. That's why I got you gloves to go with yours. Come on let's pay for our costumes and head over to rehearsal okay babe?"

She nodded and held Alvin's waist as he paid and smiled as they exited the store. Simon heard Alvin's doors unlock and looked at him.

"Exactly what is the point of Chelsea destroying Brittany's reputation? Does she actually think that she is going to cause you and Brittany to break up or something? The guys she told that lie know better to mess with Brittany. I just don't get her I swear bro."

Eleanor looked and responded.

"She is a fan girl that wants Alvin that's all. We all know that Simon. She also got the same costume as Brittany. She is up to something at the bash after we perform I just know it. Speaking of the Bash we are late for rehearsal. I hope after rehearsal we are all taking a nap, it's been a long day already."

Theodore saw Chelsea and glared at her as she yelled.

"See you all at the Halloween Bash! We have front row seats and backstage passes too. See you later Alvin!"

Alvin ignored her and opened the doors for everyone after he put the costumes in his trunk. Then he drove toward the hall for rehearsal. Instead of Dave being there to meet them it was Dave's fiancé that the boys didn't particularly care for. Neither did the girls but they dealt with it because Dave was very happy to finally have found someone to be with that was also a single parent. Today Dave had some news to share and they all wondered what it was.

Annette smiled at all six of them and said.

"Tonight before the bash you all get to meet my beautiful daughter. Come on now get in position everyone Dave will be here soon he just has some extra things to pick up for the show tonight. Brittany dear get in position for the first song."

Brittany fixed her hair and fixed her mouthpiece as the lights dimmed and the music started. Alvin's brothers and Brittany's sisters took their positions after they all fixed their mouthpieces and watched as Alvin came out from the side of the stage singing looking at Brittany. Rehearsal went on for three hours and Brittany sat down sipping her water. Annette sat by her and smiled.

"You are very talented Brittany. I think that you and Alvin make a great couple, all six of you do. It must be so hard to survive in a Public High School surrounded by all your fans. "

Brittany smiled and looked up.

"Yes it is hard but we all stick together through all the drama the best we all can. We do have real friends that we know can be trusted which is a good thing. I've been with Alvin since Elementary School and have gone through so much drama."

Dave arrived and smiled at all of them.

"Alright rehearsal is over now, and Annette said you all did a great job. Now for my great news. As of yesterday night Annette and I are officially engaged. The boys will finally have a mother, a sister, and another brother. Boys meet your new family Chelsea and Chad."

Brittany stared and fainted, Alvin caught her and glared at Chelsea.

"Just because you are going to be my step sister doesn't give you the right to bad mouth my girlfriend, do I make myself clear? It's time you get it through your thick skull I will never love another girl but Brittany. Now if all of you excuse me I am going for a ride to blow off some steam before the concert tonight. "

Brittany looked at Alvin.

"Alvie can I go with you? I don't like you driving when you're upset. "

Alvin nodded and looked at his brothers and Brittany's sisters.

"Britt and I will meet you all an hour before we go on. Dave I'll see you later and glad you are happy."

Dave sighed.

"Alvin just be careful please. It's not as bad as it seems. Look at it this way now that Chelsea will be your step sister she can't still be in love with you. You will be family in six months."

Alvin looked at his father.

"Yea within those six months she will stop at nothing to break me and Brittany up because she is an obsessed fan girl! But she will not succeed I can promise her that much. See you later Dave and Annette."  
>Annette glared at her daughter angrily.<p>

"So you're the girl Brittany is talking about? Keep it up and I will personally ban you from your soon to be step Brother Alvin's shows. If I hear one more complaint from Brittany about you. Do I make myself clear young lady? Do I?"

Chad shook his head.

"You can threaten her all you want mom but trust me she thinks you're bluffing and will continue to ruin Brittany's reputation just to have Alvin. Am I right Si or am I a little off?"

Simon nodded at his friend.

"You are definitely right Chad. But she'll see how much your mom is bluffing if she keeps it up!"

Chad smiled at his soon to be step brother.

"Yea tell me about it. I have crushed on Jeanette for so long, but will not try and come between you two. I know how much all six of you are in love. Something my stupid sister won't accept for some reason."

In the meantime Alvin and Brittany were driving around town when Brittany looked at him.

"Alvie do you feel a little better now. You seem as if you calmed down a little."

At the red light he looked at Brittany.

"Yes babe I am feeling a lot better now. Thank you for coming with me, don't worry even though Chelsea will be my step sister she will not win. I am a lot smarter than she thinks, let's head back to my house and take a nap we have a long night ahead of us?"  
>She smiled and asked.<p>

"Can I drive us to your house please Alvie? I just passed my road test but really don't have a car yet."

He pulled off to the side and parked the car. Then he handed her the keys to start his car. She put his key in the ignition and started the car with her foot on the break and drove toward Alvin's house. He sat back and watched relaxed as she handled his car very well. They got to the house and she parked his car. Then she turned off his car and handed him his car keys smiling. He took them from her and smiled. Then he grabbed their costumes from the trunk and put his alarm on. Then he unlocked the door and headed up to his room with Brittany right behind him.

Alvin changed into his boxers and laid in his bed closing his eyes. Then Brittany lay next to him in only her bra and underwear resting her head on his muscular chest. He turned toward her and smiled at her slyly.

"What are you up to missy? You only sleep in barely anything when you're trying to tell me something."

Brittany smiled at him and kissed him deeply.

"You need the relief and then one to give it to you is none other than me your personal nurse."

He smiled at her and looked up.

"You are aware that we have a concert tonight? Usually when we get like this you are out of energy. Do you really want to take that chance babe?"

She smiled at him again.

"I have been a good chipette lately, so yes I am willing to take that chance. We are alone and no one can bother us please Alvie?"

He looked at her once again and got off the bed and locked his door. Then he pushed Brittany down to his bed and smiled at her kissing her deeply as he slid off her bra and underwear under his covers. She smiled up at him as her eyes closed and gripped him tightly after she slid off his boxers under the covers.

"Oh Alvinnn it's been too long since we have been like this. You definitely are the love doctor who knows how to satisfy his nurse."

An hour passed and they continued across his bed until they both fell asleep holding each other."

Simon used his key to unlock the front door and headed up to his room with Jeanette behind him as they entered his room. Then Eleanor and Eleanor headed up to his room. Downstairs remained Dave, Annette, Chad, and Chelsea. Chad glared at his sister as Dave and Annette went to his room.

"You better watch it, mom is not playing with you. She will ban you from the Chipmunk/Chipette concerts if you don't stop with this immature garbage. It is getting old and very annoying! Whatever you are up to I will find out before the show and tell mom don't think I am bluffing."

Chelsea looked at her brother.

"I am not up to anything Chad. When Brittany and Alvin wake up I am going to make them some lemon tea before the show. It will make their voices sound amazing like usual. Why don't you go lay down you look tired."

Chad believed his sister and entered one of the spare rooms to take a nap. Alvin happened to wake up and saw Chelsea in their kitchen. He watched from the stairs as Chelsea made some tea watching every move she made. He had his IPhone out and snapped a picture of a powder she put in Brittany's tea cup. She heard someone coming and looked up as Alvin made his way to the kitchen.

"Did I wake you? I was making some nice lemon tea to help you and Brittany before your concert. Do you drink tea at all? Are you more of a coffee munk, where is Brittany?"

Alvin looked at her.

"She is still sleeping and yes I do drink tea sometimes but prefer coffee. You just better stop bad mouthing Brittany because she is with me. I told you and the other fan girls I DON'T DATE MY FANS! Also you will be my step sister start acting it and stop acting like an obsessed fan girl! Now if you'd excuse me I am going to use my laptop and watch my anime. Keep it down while Brittany, my brothers, and her sisters sleep. I mean it Chelsea enough!"

She watched as he exited the house with his lap top and sat on the screened in patio watching his shows. To herself she whispered and giggled.

'After Brittany drinks this tea she will get real sick and miss the concert and the night will be mine and Alvin's. Then I put my plan into play before we become family! By the end of the week Alvin Seville will be mine! Then I can watch as Brittany cries her eyes out as Alvin holds me in his arms at school.'

Brittany woke up and got dressed, and then she headed downstairs and entered the patio putting her paws over Alvin's eyes. He smiled as she sat next to him and watched the anime with him.

"Tonight will be so much fun Alvie. After we perform we can join the party and dance the night away. So much more fun than trick or treating don't you think?"

He nodded and kissed her smiling.

"Yes it is Britt. I'll be right back with our tea. Go ahead and watch your Sailor Moon Crystal. I know you and your sisters wake up early every first and third Saturday of the month to watch. I am surprised you didn't want to dress up like Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon this year."

She giggled.

"I did but unfortunately they don't make those costumes in our sizes. Besides you look better in your Dracula costume."

He smiled as he entered the house and grabbed the tea cups switching Chelsea's cup with Brittany's. Then he went back to the porch and watched with Brittany as they drank their tea. Simon, Jeanette, Eleanor, and Theodore came downstairs to the kitchen and looked at Chelsea staring at her tea cup. Then Chad exited the spare room looking at his sister.

"You know you're supposed to drink tea hot right? You should drink it before it gets too cold sis. "

Chelsea stared and responded.

"Oh I can't drink out of Brittany's tea cup, she already hates me. It wouldn't be right after all."

Brittany enters the house looking at her.

"Oh since you're going to be Alvie's step sister I'll let you drink out of my cup while I get ready for our concert. Alvie aren't you getting ready also?"

They both went upstairs and got ready. Simon stared at her.

"Drink your tea Chelsea unless something is wrong with it. Well what are you waiting for?"

Annette exited Dave's room fixing her hair and looked at her daughter.

"Drink your tea young lady, you are not going to waste it on my watch missy. Is something wrong with it that is causing you to delay in drinking it? Well hurry and finish up we need to be at the hall an hour before the chipmunks/ Chipettes go on stage! "

Chelsea gulped and drank the tea that was meant for Brittany and smiled at her mom.

"Okay mom I'll get ready after I finish up these dishes in the sink. "

Alvin stood in his costume staring at Chelsea.

"What's the matter, you don't look so good and you can barely walk. I guess you have to stay home since you're sick. Well Chelsea what's wrong? Are you sick by any chance? Did you really think that I am that heavy of a sleeper that I wouldn't come downstairs and see you putting something in Brittany's cup of tea to make her sick! Well guess what you were wrong now you're the one who is sick and not Brittany."

Annette stood with her arms crossed.

"Well I guess it is settled, Chelsea upstairs now. Get ready for bed you are sick and have to miss out tonight! March young lady and I'll tell you the punishment when you are better. Which won't be for two weeks!"

Chad laughed as they all exited the house and got in the limo with the chipmunks/Chipettes. They arrived at the hall and got ready in their dressing rooms while their screaming fans were chanting watching as the lights lit up the stage with the curtain still drawn. Finally the music started and they screamed even louder as they watched the Special Halloween Performance! Alvin smiled as he sang Thriller to Brittany while Chad, his brothers, and Brittany's sisters danced behind them. The crowd went wild! Chelsea's best friends looked around and took pictures, and videos of the performance sending them to her cell phone! The next song made the crowd go crazier, and her friends made sure that they taped every bit of the concert while Brittany sang right next to her man on stage. The concert ended and Chad got punch for the chipmunks/Chipettes smiling.

"Too bad Chelsea had to play games, and missed her opportunity to be a backup dancer and singer tonight. That's what she gets for trying to break you and Brittany up again. So Alvin do I make the cut to be a permanent dancer with you six. Being on stage felt so cool!"

Alvin smiled at him.

"Yes you did make the cut Chad. Let's all enjoy the party. I've been doing this since I was a little munk and there is nothing better than performing for our adoring fans. Face it without them we wouldn't be here! Enough of chit chat I'm heading to the dance floor care to join me Britt Angel?"

Brittany smiled and joined Alvin on the dance floor. The party ended around 2am, the latest the chipmunks/Chipettes have been out. Lucky for them Halloween was on a Friday night which meant no school for them.


	2. Chapter 2

Holidays

Ch. 2

"Thanksgiving Preparations"

Brittany counted down on her calendar to Dave and Annette's wedding. She secretly was afraid that Chelsea would succeed in taking Alvin from her. Jeanette looked at her.

"Britt why don't you tell Alvin how you feel about Chelsea? We all see that you are really worried about the whole Chelsea situation."

Brittany sighed looking at her sister.

"If I say anything, then he will think I don't trust him. Then we will be in a fight. I hate fighting with him before the Holiday season. You two remember where that got me after our second year together. "

Jeanette sighed.

"How can we forget he broke up with you and dated some other girl? That was the most miserable year when we went to Mrs. Miller's sister's house. You wouldn't stop moping around and were just miserable. It was awful!"

Brittany looked at her with a glare.

"That is why I have to keep my mouth shut. I can't think like this. He only loves me and I have to believe that."

Eleanor looked at both her sisters.

"Okay you two drop it, the boys are here. Boys we are up here, we'll be right down."

Eleanor put her heels on and looked at Brittany.

"You are not allowed to give Chelsea dirty looks when we are out tonight. She will be Alvin and the boys' stepsister in six months. "

Brittany put on her heels and looked at Eleanor.

"I am not going to give anyone dirty looks. Come on you two we are going to be late. "

Chelsea saw the girls come downstairs and smiled at all three of them.

"We are taking the limo and going out to a fancy Italian restaurant. It will be so much fun on Thanksgiving when we all have dinner together at our house. I am helping my mom cook while we all watch the parade. Brittany would you like to come over and help us? I'll pick you up in my car and take you to our house."

Brittany looked at her.

"Only if my sisters come over too. They are better cooks than me. I just watch when Dave cooks and when Ms. Miller does too."

Alvin looked at Chelsea suspiciously.

"Since when do you invite my girl and her sisters to your house? You have hated them since they transferred to our school. What are you up to?"

Chelsea looked at him innocently.

"I am not up to anything. I just thought since we will be family it is only the right thing to do Alvin."

Alvin still didn't trust her.

"No way, Britt is coming with me and my brothers to pick up my mother. Maybe another time Chelsea."

Chelsea just shrugged as the limo drove toward the restaurant. As they all got out Chelsea tried to trip Brittany but she was too fast and glared at her.

"Do that again and I will tell your mom Chelsea. Keep it up you are pushing my buttons and are about to get hurt by me personally! Alvie wait up for me please, my heel got stuck in the curb and I almost lost you."

He stopped and held his elbow out for Brittany to hold onto as they entered the booth and sat down. Then he slid in next to her and looked at Chelsea suspiciously again as he looked at his menu. Dave also looked at her suspiciously.

"Chelsea why not sit by your brother and your mother on the other side? "

Chelsea sighed as she moved away from Alvin and looked at her. Alvin watched every move that Chelsea made during dinner as he enjoyed his eggplant parmigiana. Then Alvin asked.

"So Dave we are eating at Annette's this year for Thanksgiving? At least you get a break from cooking or driving to Grandma and Grandpa's house. I think it will be very good for us since in six months we will all be a family. "

Simon almost spit out his food and felt his elder brother's head.

"Are you feeling okay Alvin? You are really looking forward to eating at their house this year instead of our house?"

Alvin winked at his brother and Simon caught on.

"Oh yea it sounds great. This year you take a break from cooking and driving to Grandma and Grandpa's. Maybe we can all sleep over there the night before? Dave does that mean we are going to have two houses?"

Dave sipped his wine.

"Yes Simon we will have our house and Annette's, she already added my name to her title and I added hers to our house. If that's what you boys want then it's fine with me. I just have to tell Ms. Miller and your grandparents. But the girls are not allowed to sleep over there the night before Thanksgiving don't even ask."

All three boys nodded.

"Yes Dave. We weren't going to ask that anyway."

Dave smiled at his boys.

"Well then it is settled, we sleep by Annette's house Thanksgiving Eve and have dinner at her house instead of our house. Is that okay with you Annette, honey? "

Annette nodded in agreement.

"Ok very well Dave honey I like that idea a lot. We will have a wonderful night. I always love cooking on Thanksgiving while I watch the Macy's Parade. Maybe this year Chelsea here will get up early and help me cook, but I highly doubt it. Anyone want to volunteer?"

Of course Theodore smiled and responded.

"Oh yes I would love to volunteer, Ellie you want to help us? I'll pick you up early that morning and take you over around 730a. What do you say?"

Eleanor also smiled.

"Yes I would love that if that is okay with you Annette? I also help Ms. Miller or Dave and Theodore when we have Thanksgiving dinner. I can get up that early."

Annette smiled at her.

"Very well then Theodore and Eleanor will help me cook. I'll wake you up on Thanksgiving so you can pick up Eleanor. Simon would you like Jeanette to also come over or no?"

Simon smiled looking at Annette.

"That is up to Jeanette I will pick her up at maybe 830a. Then we can all watch the parade? We also have a big project due after Thanksgiving Break. We can work on it as soon as the parade ends. Jeanie is that okay with you my precious?"

Jeanette swallowed her soda.

"Yes Simon that sounds great. After the parade we can finish our project and have it ready for class Monday."

Brittany just ate her eggplant parmigiana and smiled at Alvin after she finished eating.

"What time are we picking up your mom Alvin? We also have our project due on Monday. Maybe after dinner we can work on ours?"

Alvin smiled at her.

"Most likely at 12p. It takes two hours from Annette's house to the woods where my mom lives. Unless you also want to come over that morning and watch the parade with us? Annette is that okay with you?"

She nodded.

"Yes it is Alvin. Make sure you ask your dad first."

Dave smiled.

"It's fine with me Annette honey."

Chelsea was not happy at all. Now she knew she had to make a move on Alvin Wednesday night to actually have a chance to get Alvin to dump Brittany and go with her. Brittany saw the smirk on Chelsea's face and glared at her. Then she saw Dave and Annette looking at her. She decided to trust Alvin not to fall for any of Chelsea's tricks. She was not in the mood to get in a fight with Alvin so close to the Holidays. She was not about to spend her holidays alone again. After dinner ended the boys dropped off the girls and kissed them goodnight. Then the limo dropped off Annette, Chelsea, and Chad at their house. Dave kissed Annette goodnight and they all headed home. When they all got home the boys were so tired and went straight to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Holidays

Ch.3

"Thanksgiving Surprises, Chelsea's Embarrassment"

Brittany sat in class watching the clock move slowly, waiting for the bell to ring to end 7th hour. This was the only class Brittany didn't have with Alvin and she couldn't wait until their short Thanksgiving weekend began. Brittany's best friend Stephanie looked at her.

"Hey what are your plans after school today? I know I am going over by Jake's house and watching some movies. How do you really feel about your worst enemy Chelsea months away from becoming your boyfriend's step sister?"

Brittany sighed and smiled when the teacher called the last two hours of class a free day. Then she was able to respond to her concerned friend.

"I hate it, but I also have to show Alvin I can trust him not to fall for her and leave me. I haven't fought with him in so long and I really like it this way. Our relationship has always been full of drama from the beginning when he was able to tell his fans he was taken. Tonight his new family is staying the night. I know she is up to something but don't want Alvin to get angry at me. We are so close to the holidays and I can't deal with being alone again. Two years ago I got into an awful fight with him because of my jealousy and had to spend the holidays alone. I can't bear with it again, I love him so much. What am I going to do Steph?"

Stephanie smiled at her best friend.

"You are going to approach your man after school and tell him exactly how you feel. This way he can prevent her from putting her plan in motion. Britt if you don't you know what will happen. I know you want Alvin to believe you trust him, but come on we know how slick she is. She is staying in their house tonight, and can make a move on him as he is asleep. She has been trying since she found out that he is officially with you. You know I am right. Alvin will understand."  
>Brittany listened attentively to her best friend's advice and sighed.<p>

"You are right, if he gets in a fight with me then I'll know he will fall for her trick. Then it just might be the end of Alvittany. Thank you Stephanie I'll talk to him now."

The bell rang and Stephanie went to grab her best friend saying.

"Britt I didn't mean it that way." Before she could Brittany ran toward her locker to meet Alvin who was waiting for her at the lockers smiling at her. Stephanie pulled Jake saying.

"I really think I gave Britt bad advice. Now she thinks if they fight Alvin can't be trusted. What did I do Jake?"  
>Jake grabbed her waist.<p>

"What advice did you give Brittany if I may ask? Stephanie?"

She gulped.

"Well Brittany was all down and I am her best friend and had to calm her down. I can't deal with another year of her crying into the phone telling me how much she missed Alvin when they got into that awful fight two years ago. I kind of told her to tell Alvin how she feels about Chelsea spending the night tonight over there. She said it herself his reaction will be the end of Alvittany. What did I do?"

Jake face palmed and looked at her.

"Why would you say that to her? You actually think Alvin will be tricked and fall for her? Stephanie I really hope this does not break them up. I am not going to deal with my best friend's heart being broken."

In the meantime Alvin grabbed their project and looked at Brittany.

"What is it Brittany! You look like you want to say something to me about Chelsea staying over tonight. Well let's come out with it already? I already see a fight coming on. You are still doubting my loyalty to you aren't you? How many times am I going to repeat myself to you, I am not in love with any other girl but you. What do you want from me?"

Brittany started to yell at him with tears in her eyes.

"I just have a feeling she's going to make a move on you tonight while you're asleep in your bed! Alvin her room is in the middle of you and your brothers' rooms! It will be so easy for her to sneak in your room and set you off, I don't want to lose you to her! I am really scared she will succeed in landing you and I'll be lonely again like I was two years ago."

He crossed his arms glaring at her as tears fell from her eyes.

"How can you even think I am that weak to fall for a slut like her? Britt if you don't learn to trust in me this relationship will not last anymore! Why do you have loyalty issues with me, we have been together for almost 10 years give me a damn break! I am saying this one last time and it better stick in your head or we will be over I mean it this time! I will not leave you for my soon to be stepsister! Now I don't want to hear another word about Chelsea staying over tonight! Do I make myself clear! Brittany do I or do you want to end it right now! I am talking to you answer me!"

Brittany looked at him and gazed deep in his eyes.

"Yes you do make yourself clear. Of course I don't want to end it with you, you mean too much to me! I love you so much Alvin! Don't stay angry at me please, Alvin I'm sorry I just overheard her putting her plan together and was concerned."

Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor stood still and shook their heads.

Simon and Theodore spoke at the same time.

"Come on not again please! This year was supposed to be a Happy Thanksgiving with our soon to be family and our girlfriends! Don't break up please! Alvin and Brittany ten years you have made it through drama don't give up now! Seriously you two!"

Alvin looked at his two brothers.

"She is thinking that I am weak and will be tricked tonight with Chelsea, and she has no trust in me! What is the use of having a girlfriend when she has no trust in her long term boyfriend! I am going for a drive Simon make sure Brittany gets home! I have to clear my mind I am so tired of her trust issues!"  
>Simon grabbed Alvin's project and looked at Brittany as Alvin drove off pissed.<p>

"Does it ever end with you? Our brother is in a pissy mood two days before Thanksgiving, because his girl has no trust in her man. Get in the car Brittany now! You better hope he cools down and still wants to be with you! Let's go!"

Both her sisters shook their heads as they got in Simon's car and sighed looking at their sister. After he drove the girls home Brittany went in the house as her sisters made out with Simon and Theodore. Ms. Miller saw how upset Brittany was and ran up after her.

"Brittany dear why were you crying? Talk to me please? What happened? Where is Alvin?"

Brittany wiped her tears as she told her stepmother what happened after school. Ms. Miller held her close.

"Let him cool off. But you really need to start having more trust in him Brittany dear. He only loves you. You shouldn't be worried about Chelsea tricking him. His heart only belongs to you dear. Alvin chose you over all the girls in school that should count for something. Take a nap and calm down, he'll come by later. Just remember a relationship has three factors Trust, Loyalty, and Communication. If you are missing one that relationship won't last. If you haven't noticed yours has lasted almost 10 years."

In the meantime at the Seville house Chelsea was planning her surprise for Alvin tonight and smiled slyly as she took out lingerie. To herself she muttered.

'That hot chipmunk will love me tonight and then our parents can't be married because we will be together and I will watch Brittany's eyes pour with tears when I hold him in my arms. I'm so clever it kills me!'

Chad peeked in his sister's room and shook his head as he crossed his arms.

"You really think you will succeed tonight! He is with Brittany will you give it up already. You will not break up a 10 year relationship!"

She smiled at her brother.

"I already did, they got into a huge fight after school today and he dumped her. So now that hot chipmunk is back on the market for a few hours anyway until I love him tonight and make him mine!"

Simon overheard the conversation and called Alvin's cell. Alvin answered.

"What is it Simon? Did you get Brittany and the girls home?"

Simon closed his bedroom door and responded.

"Yes I did, but you need to know something bro. The reason Brittany is worried about tonight is because she overheard Chelsea telling her friends about her plan to get you to love her. She also thinks you broke up with Brittany, you didn't did you?"

Alvin shook his head as he responded.

"No of course not. She just got me mad and we got into a fight. Oh really she thinks so, we'll just see I have a plan to get her and embarrass the crap out of her. Then maybe she'll get the picture I am not going to dump Brittany for her. Is our cousin Melvin in yet?"

Simon's eyes widened.

"Are you talking about our cousin that wears the same red shirt as you with an M on it? He isn't coming till tomorrow when you get mom."

Alvin smiled slyly,

"Yes that cousin, Okay she wants to be loved by me she will. Well she will think it's me. I am going to call him now. See you in a bit. Make sure you have your cell on you when my plan plays out. Then we will post it on you tube and she will be so embarrassed. Unless you have a better idea Si?"

Simon smiled.

"Oh yes I do. We'll make her think we are posting it and then laugh when she wakes up in the morning thinking she made love to you. Melvin is also starting school right after Thanksgiving Break. Maybe she'll fall for him and leave you alone. Call Brittany and tell her you are still together she was really hurt when I dropped her off after your umm fight."

Alvin hung up his cell and went two blocks down to his cousin's house. When he answered Melvin looked at him.

"Hey Alvin how is everything? Did Simon tell you the great news? What is wrong, you can talk to me we are family last time I checked."

Alvin looked at his cousin.

"Normal fights that couples have. I really need your help to get a fan, well a fan that will be my stepsister in 6 months away from me. I need you to help me teach her a lesson that she will never forget, and who knows you might just have a girlfriend to start your school year with."

Melvin looked and knew.

"Hmm let me guess Chelsea, the enemy Brittany had since she transferred to your Elementary school? Sure what do I have to do?"  
>Alvin explained his plan to his cousin and he looked.<p>

"How do you know she won't know I am not you Alvin? I am not making love to a human."

Alvin smiled at him.

"You don't have to make love to her Melvin just make out with her passionately making her think you are me. Then my brother Simon will tape her and threaten to post it to you tube if she doesn't back the hell off me! Who knows you might fall for her. Please I need your help or I will lose Brittany, and I can't!"

Melvin nodded and they all headed to Brittany's house. Jeanette answered and let them both in.

"Hey Melvin I heard the great news you will be going to our school. Wow you could be Alvin's twin if you wouldn't wear that M on your shirt."

Alvin looked at her.

"Ha ha Jean, is Brittany up? I need to talk to her."

Eleanor saw Alvin and nodded.

"No Alvin she's in her bed still crying after the fight you two had at school today. She really thinks you dumped her. She heard Chelsea's plan and had to tell you. You know if she loses you she will have a fit. Why is your cousin here if you don't mind me asking?"

Alvin was on the stairs and looked at her sisters.

"A plan to teach Chelsea a lesson she will never forget. I'll be right back. Ill fill you all in when I calm Britt down."

He went up the stairs and knocked on Brittany's door.

"Britt can I come in its Alvin. I'm sorry for yelling at you, but you got me upset. You were right, she is up to something tonight. Can I come in please?"

Brittany opened the door and looked at him.

"That's what I was trying to tell you, and I wasn't saying you are weak. I just didn't trust her that's all. I heard her telling her stupid friends her plan to get you to sleep with her without you knowing it. Not because I don't trust you Alvin, I know you're loyal. She was going to wait until you fall asleep and then make her move, and you wouldn't know what happened until you wake up with her next to you."

He smiled to shut her up and embraced her. She smiled after they broke apart. Then they headed downstairs hand in hand and hatched their plan. Brittany smiled as she listened asking.

"So you're going to pretend you're going to give her what she wants and then your cousin Melvin will be the one she sleeps with. Okay but how are you two going to do the switch, and how can you be positive it will work. I mean yes your cousin looks like your twin but aren't you a little shorter than him? Won't she know that it's not you? I mean she is an obsessed fan, I don't think she will be that stupid or will she? "

Melvin looked at his cousin's girl and responded.

"She'll be so excited she won't even know we switched on her. I think after tonight you won't have to worry about Chelsea Britt. We'll tell her in the morning. Alvin will be in the spare room 4 doors down so she won't know. The only ones who will know are you, your sisters, Alvin, his brothers, and Chelsea's brother Chad. She'll learn not to try and come between my cousin and his girl."

Brittany giggled just picturing her face when she wakes up thinking she slept with Alvin. Her worries slowly faded away and was replaced by a smile. She whispered in his ear as she smiled slyly.

"Can we have a passion session before you leave Alvin please? It will clear my mind a little more if we do. Please?"

He smiled at her.

"Isn't your dinner almost ready? Besides umm Britt we're not exactly alone you know. Brittany stop looking at me like that, you know when you look at me like that I can't resist you."

She smiled as she responded.

"Eleanor and Ms. Miller just started cooking it will be at least another hour until we eat please. Alvin I have been a very good Chipette lately. My bad girl wants to come out with her bad munk."

Melvin knew what they were talking about and entered the kitchen with Jeanette to get a drink. Then Brittany ran up the stairs into her room and lay in her bed. Alvin shook his head as he ran up after her and closed the door behind him as he locked her door. He smiled as he took off his shirt and came down kissing her with passion as he unbuttoned her shirt sliding it off. His hands moved down to her skirt and he slid it off continuing to kiss her. Her hands unbuttoned his jeans and she slid them off as they continued to make out on her bed. Alvin's hands moved to her bra and took it off letting it fall to the ground. Then he threw her comforter over them both and made love to her causing her to sigh with pleasure as she gripped him tightly as they got deeper. An hour passed and Ms. Miller knocked on Brittany's door.

"Brittany dear dinner is ready are you going to eat? Brittany?"

Brittany heard her stepmother's voice and shook Alvin who was fast asleep next to her. Alvin opened his eyes and looked at her smiling as he whispered.

"You know you are a very pushy chipette. Answer your stepmother before you get grounded missy. Brittany?"

Brittany smiled and kissed his lips and responded.

"I'll be right down Ms. Miller. Was so tired had to take a nap."

Alvin got up out of her bed and got dressed. Brittany also got out of the bed and took a shower. Alvin went downstairs and looked at Melvin. Then Melvin smiled at him.

"Are we eating dinner here tonight or no? So exactly how do we do the switch? Won't umm Chelsea see me when we get to the house?"

Brittany came down the stairs and smiled.

"She will see you in your M sweater, but she won't know you switched. Because you will be wearing one of Alvin's A sweaters."

Alvin looked at her.

"I do not wear that stupid sweater anymore. I wear normal clothes like other teenage boys. I only wore it when I was a kid because normal clothes didn't exactly fit me. Brittany we're leaving be ready at 8a. I'll be here with my brothers to get you. Goodnight Ms. Miller. Melvin come on before my soon to be stepmother calls my cell. See you ladies in the morning."

Alvin kissed Brittany goodbye and she walked them both out to his car. Then after he drove off she went back inside the house to eat dinner. Alvin pulled up to the house and they both entered. Alvin didn't see Chelsea and asked.

"Chad where is Chelsea?"

Chad looked at him.

"Oh she's in the kitchen with my mom helping cook why? Hey Melvin thought you weren't coming until tomorrow? Alvin how are we going to teach my stupid sister a lesson, she was planning to get you to sleep with her without you knowing. Hey where were you anyway?"

Alvin looked at him.

"I went by Brittany's to calm her down. Also to remind her that my brothers and I are picking the girls up at 8a. Don't worry Chelsea will learn her lesson tonight come upstairs to my room and I'll explain the plan to you and my brothers. Si and Teddy come in my room please. "

Alvin's brothers, Chad. And Melvin entered his room and he closed his door. Then he explained the plan to them and they all laughed. Chad looked and asked.

"Are you sure my sister will be fooled? She is so convinced that you will love her tonight."

Annette went up the stairs and knocked on Alvin's door.

"Boys dinner come on to the table its dinnertime. Your dad will be working late to put the finishing touches on your Christmas album featuring the Chipettes. Are you boys sure you don't want the girls to stay over tonight? Chad told me about your plan. Wouldn't it be nice if Brittany was here when you all wake up to see Chelsea's face?"  
>Alvin smiled slyly and looked at her.<p>

"Hmm how do we get them here without her knowing? Any ideas Annette?"

She smiled.

"After dinner Chelsea has a routine and goes in her room. When she does you three go pick up the girls and then your plan can go into play."

The boys all smiled and nodded. Then they all headed to dinner and ate in silence. Theodore cleaned off the table and Chad did the dishes while Melvin went to Alvin's room and laid in the bed reading a sports magazine. Then Chelsea went in her room and put her plan into play. They heard the door close and Simon left to get the girls. Alvin went in the spare room and lay back reading a sports magazine. They arrived at the house and Theodore snuck them in the back door. Dave saw them and asked.

"Boys does Annette know the girls are staying the night? Simon why are you hushing me, I am your father. "

Alvin came downstairs and explained it to Dave with Annette's help and Dave smiled.

"Oh I see. Are you all sure she will be fooled that easily? Okay all of you upstairs and you all better behave. No funny business chipmunks or not capisce?"

All six of them nodded and headed upstairs quietly without Chelsea knowing. Chelsea watched the time and changed into her red lingerie. Then she entered Alvin's room and was surprised he was awake. Melvin saw her and used the charm like his cousin.

"Chelsea what are you up to? You know that I love no other woman but Brittany. Will you just give up I have really had it! "

She smiled and took off her silk robe as she locked the door moving toward the bed. Melvin continued to stare but couldn't help himself. She was on top of him and they kissed passionately and he slid off her lingerie. Her hands moved to his boxers and he text Simon. Simon ran to the spare room and looked at his brother who had Brittany asleep on his lap while he watched a movie.

"Your plan worked Alvin. She is so stupid and I think more than kissing is going to happen should we barge in? Please tell me you have the key or she will never learn her lesson."

Alvin handed Simon his spare key and smiled.

"Go on put the plan into play I'm heading to bed night Simon. I can't wait to see her face when she finds out it wasn't me, told you I wasn't that weak. Brittany?"

Brittany smiled and responded.

"With me you are. Goodnight Alvin see you in the morning I love you. "

He smiled and kissed her and then they both fell asleep in each other's arms. Simon closed the door and made his way to his brother's room and started recording after he slowly unlocked the door. As he recorded he put the volume up. Chelsea asked as they continued to make out and seemed like it was going to go farther.

"So how are you going to break up with that snob Brittany? Aren't we going to go farther I am more of a woman than Brittany?"

Melvin continued to kiss her to keep her quiet and continued to make out with her until she finally fell asleep on his chest. Simon shut off the camera and said goodnight. After he finished recording he entered his room and lay next to Jeanette who was already fast asleep after he checked on Theo and Ellie.

The next morning Theo, and Ellie were the first ones up when they heard Annette in the kitchen. They got dressed and ran downstairs in time for her to put the turkey in the oven. Then they cut all the ingredients for Theodore's stuffing. Then Eleanor asked him.

"So how are we supposed to react when Chelsea wakes up thinking that your brother slept with her? Do you really think that she'll learn her lesson this time?"

He sighed.

"You never know Ellie. Let's not think about it. Let's just get dinner started. Speaking of my brother he is up and so is Brittany. Also Simon and Jeanette are up. I'm in shock. "

Alvin entered the kitchen and looked at the turkey when Annette basted it and smiled at him.

"I see you all slept well? I just put the coffee pot on and made some raspberry muffins for breakfast. Is anyone hungry?"

Everyone nodded and entered the dining room to eat their fast breakfast. Chad was stretching as he descended from the stairs. Then he grabbed a muffin and his coffee joining everyone in the dining room to eat.

"So did the plan work? Did my sister actually think she succeeded in stealing Alvin from Brittany? I can't wait to see her face when she comes downstairs."

Simon nodded as he took a sip of his coffee. Then he played the recording making everyone laugh and almost spit out their coffee.

In the meantime in Alvin's room she smiled at their cousin still thinking it was Alvin. He woke up and got dressed. Then he headed downstairs and joined everyone glaring at Alvin.

"You owe me one cuz. She wanted to make love after we made out, Man you really have your hands full don't you? She's going to be your step sister in six months I feel for you. Please pour me a cup of coffee to get the taste out of my mouth. No wonder you needed my help. But you wouldn't been that weak like I was. Man she kissed me once and last thing you know she's naked on top of me. Just what I have been looking for in a woman too bad she's a human though."

Alvin just nodded as he took the dishes to the kitchen. Then he and Brittany entered the living room and sat on the love seat watching the parade. Chelsea came downstairs smiling and spoke.

"That was some night Alvin. You really do know how to kiss unlike some of my exes. I just wish it would've gone further so I can shove it in her face. I can't wait until she comes here, oh it's after 9 she must already be here. Now you can tell her that you two are over after you made out with me with so much passion last night after you took off my lingerie. That was so unfair you still had your boxers on and I had nothing on. Either way it was wonderful that you finally realized that I am more than a woman than she is."

Melvin smiled at Chelsea.

"Of Brittany is on the love seat let's go tell her together shall we Chels? You go first."

Chelsea entered the living room and saw Alvin holding Brittany and was confused.

"Wait if you're here holding Brittany? Then who was that in your room that made out with me last night?

Alvin laughed and stared at her.

"Oh that is my cousin Melvin, he is like my twin. Get the picture or do you still think you will take me from Brittany? Well answer the question or the video my brother Simon took of you two will be on you tube and Instagram by the end of the night? Well?"

Chelsea's face turned red and she begged Simon.

"Okay I'll stop please don't post that Simon. I had to try one more time before he became my stepbrother. Please don' embarrass me like that? Anyway sorry Alvin but I am over you. Your cousin is so much more mature than you and so much of my type. You can have Brittany. "

Alvin didn't care and continued to hold Brittany as they watched the parade together. Melvin smiled as he held Chelsea on the couch as they also watched the parade. The rest of the day went rather smooth and Chelsea became friends with Brittany. She couldn't believe that she actually finally got over Alvin and fell so fast for his cousin. After dinner everyone had their pie, and coffee as they watched Christmas movies. Annette and Dave sighed with relief that was over with and joined them in the living room. Melvin yawned and Chelsea looked at him.

"Sorry I came onto you so strong, but I would love to be with you if you don't mind being with a human that is. You are so much finer and mature than your cousin Alvin."

Melvin smiled as he kissed Chelsea again while his cousins made out with their girlfriends. Then he said.

"I would sure hope I am, I am a year older than my cousins. Let's head to bed and leave them alone shall we? They are up to no good when your parents go to bed trust me."

Chad shook his head saying.

'My life sux right now. I am single and have to hear this all night. I am heading to my room where I hear nothing.' "Goodnight everyone"

After they headed to bed Alvin smiled at Brittany slyly.

"Well since we're done with our project and all this drama with Chelsea is over with. Shall we go where we can be alone and not bothered my #1 Chipette? We both know what our siblings are up to don't we?"

She saw her sisters' shirts moving up and threw pillows at all 4 of them.

"Go get a damn room if you can't control yourselves. Before you get us all grounded."

Alvin watched as his brothers' bedroom doors closed and shook his head. He entered Dave and Annette's' room making sure it was safe. Dave was up watching the news as Annette was fast asleep next to him.

"Were all heading to bed goodnight? Glad that drama with Chelsea is finally over she is with Melvin now and will leave me alone. That's one fan girl down a million more to go. Life as a rock star sux sometimes I swear."

Alvin headed to his cousin's room and seen he wasn't in there. Then he entered Chelsea's room and saw them making out passionately and shook his head.

"Learn how to lock the door will you?" He closed and locked the door heading to his room. Then he banged on his brothers' doors.

"You know it's not mating season keep it down will you! We are trying to sleep next door Simon and Theodore keep it down!"

He entered his room and saw Brittany in her lingerie shaking his head.

"Come on you to? Didn't we just make love yesterday? Britt seriously I am really not in the mood. I am so tired, it's been a long day. Besides my mom is here and I don't want to hear her lecture."

Brittany looked at him confused.

"Alvin I am not up to anything. I always wear lingerie to bed its comfortable. It doesn't seem to faze your brothers in their rooms making love to my sisters having your mom here. Why does it bother you? Are you okay? If you're tired then come to bed already."

He sighed as he held his shoulder. Then he changed out of his clothes and got in bed next to her. Brittany sat up and gave him a massage smiling as she loosened the tightness in his muscles. He lay on his stomach as Brittany continued to give him a massage causing him to fall asleep soundly. She smiled and kissed his cheek as she lay down and shut the light off. Then she fell asleep soundly next to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Holidays

Ch.4

"Countdown to Christmas"

Brittany and her sisters walked with Chelsea to meet the boys. Alana approached Chelsea when she went to her locker.

"So part of your plan to get Alvin is to pretend your friends with the Chipettes? You are so clever I hate you Chels. By Christmas Brittany that slut will be in tears because you will be the one in Alvin's arms not her. I will have my camera ready to see the tears falling from Brittany's eyes."

Chelsea glared at Alana.

"I am over Alvin, he will be my step brother in 5 months. Besides I have a new boyfriend, you can put your own plan together if you want. But keep me out of it. If you would excuse me I'm going to meet with the boys."  
>Chelsea approached Brittany when she put her books in her locker.<p>

"Britt keep an eye on Alana. She is trying to come up with a plan to get Alvin to leave you for her. She was going to tell me her plan but I told her she is on her own. Anyway where are the boys? Shouldn't they have been here by now?"

Jeanette smiled.

"Here they come. Looks like Alvin got into another fight. I wonder what it was about this time. If he keeps on fighting he will get suspended."

Brittany saw Alvin and ran to him.

"Alvie what happened? You look like you got in another fight, with who this time and over what? So what's with Alana, she thinks that Chelsea is still planning to take me from you?"

Chelsea asked.

"Why would you say that? I told her I am over you because you will be my stepbrother in 5 months. Besides I have your cousin Melvin. I told her she's on her own. Just watch your back Alvin please."

He looked at her.

"Oh really let her try and watch what happens to her, you hear me Alana you will not get me off guard you fan girl."

Alana just walked off with her friends and Chelsea and the girls laughed. Then his brothers, and Melvin also laughed. Chelsea's brother Chad had to stay after school for a meeting to plan the Christmas Ball. They all headed to the mall in Simon's SUV. Brittany was looking in all the stores to figure out what to get Alvin this year for Christmas, and so were her sisters. Chelsea just held Melvin's hand as they walked through the mall. He was also trying to figure out what to buy for Chelsea for Christmas. He was still in shock having a beautiful human girl being his.

As they continued to walk Chelsea also thought about what to get for Melvin. The friends got a bite to eat in the food court and made their plans for the Christmas Ball, which the Chipmunks and Chipettes were performing at. Chelsea asked Alvin nicely.

"I know you are probably still mad at me because of what I tried to pull, but can you please give me another chance to be a backup dancer like my brother? Alvin I love to dance and really want to go on tour with you six. Please give me another chance I really am over you I swear."

Alvin looked at Brittany and she responded.

"Fine you get one more chance to become a backup dancer for us. Don't do anything stupid and make sure you are on time for the audition Saturday. Alvie and myself are the judges and choose the ones that make it. Chad will go over the dance routines with you the rest of the week."

Chelsea smiled and hugged Brittany.

"Thank you so much for giving me another chance. I am so sorry for everything I tried to pull Britt. I was an obsessed fan girl and shouldn't have tried to come between you two. You are so in love I had no right to try and mess it up. Can you ever forgive me?"

Brittany took a sip of her milkshake and looked at her.

"You are hanging out with us aren't you? I have forgiven you, we are friends now aren't we?"

Chelsea smiled.

"Yes we are friends now. I love hanging out with you guys you know how to have fun."

They finished their food and continued to walk around the mall talking amongst themselves and laughing at a joke Melvin told them all. Alvin was just relieved that Chelsea was with his cousin and not constantly bugging him. He could now come home from school or rehearsal and actually relax without worrying about Chelsea being up to something. Brittany was also relieved that Chelsea was finally over Alvin.

Simon was also trying to figure out what to get Jeanette for Christmas and also looked in all the stores. Theodore had an idea what to get Ellie but didn't want her to know. So he also was window shopping a long with everyone else. Ellie spotted something that was perfect for Theodore and just smiled texting her sister Brittany.

"I found the perfect gift for my Teddy Bear, but can't get it with Theo here. Can you take me to the mall after the audition please Britt?"

Brittany looked at her cell and responded.

"Of course Ellie, but after the audition so I can pick up my car. Ask Jean if she wants to join us?"

Ellie smiled at her.

"Ok I'll ask her later when the boys aren't around. So have you decided what to get Alvin yet? I see you looking in all the stores."

Brittany sighed.

"I have an idea, but I'm really not sure if it's the right gift. You know every year I have a hard time getting Alvin's Christmas present. Let's not talk about this anymore, here come the boys again. I'm so tired right now. Just going to go home and take a nice hot shower and watch some TV in my bed. Come on it's getting late."

Alvin grabbed her waist and smiled at her.

"Well let's get you ladies home before dark. Come on."

Brittany smiled and hugged Alvin.

"Let's go before we miss our curfew and get grounded. I am not in the mood to be grounded on Winter Break thank you. Especially with that big tour coming up babe."

Melvin smiled at his cousin.

"Let's hope Chelsea makes the cut Saturday. It will really be boring if her brother is on tour with us and my girl isn't. Don't you agree Al?"

Alvin looked at his cousin.

"Can you not call me that? My name is Alvin. You know how much I hate that Melvin."

Alvin already had Brittany's Christmas present wrapped and put it back in his bag, along with the presents for her sisters, his brothers, and all he had left was Dave, Annette, Chad, and Melvin to get for and of course Ms. Miller and his mom. Chelsea approached her soon to be step brother.

"Umm Alvin, usually two weeks before Christmas vacation my friends umm sleep over. Do I have to break the tradition because I am living with you guys now? I promise I will keep Alana away from you, please."

Alvin sighed.

"Don't ask me, ask my father Dave. He is the one that makes the rules. I just live there."

Brittany looked at her suspiciously.

"Oh really, aren't your friends the fan girls that are always trash talking me? "

Chelsea smiled at her new friend.

"Yes Britt, they are, but see I was going to invite you and your sisters to the sleepover too if Dave allows it. Look at it this way, if Alana makes a play for Alvin you can show her exactly how tough you are. Then maybe it will sink in her head that Alvin is off limits."

Brittany liked that idea and smiled.

"If Dave allows it my sisters and I will join you at the sleepover. Alvie is that okay with you?"

He sighed.

"Yes Britt its fine. I'll just be in my room avoiding the fan girls in Chelsea's room. I deal with them at school, but would rather not deal with them in my house."

Alvin drove everyone home and Chelsea approached Dave who was at his piano working on a song for the tour coming up and the Christmas Eve concert. He looked up.

"Yes Chelsea what is it? What did you want to ask me?"

She looked at him.

"Usually two weeks before Christmas Break I have a sleepover with all my friends, and was wondering if it will be allowed now that we live here with you and the boys? I also invited the Chipettes. But I haven't invited anyone yet because I need permission first."

Dave looked up from his piano and smiled.

"Under one condition Chelsea, none of your friends are allowed upstairs where the boys' rooms are. Do I make myself clear? I mean it Chelsea no games and upstairs is off limits!"

She smiled and hugged Dave.

"Oh thank you Dave. I can tell my friends in school the sleepover is allowed. Let me call Brittany and tell her the great news."

Alvin was exiting his room and looked at his father.

"I will be in my room with my door locked, I am not in the mood to see fan girls in our house. I see enough of them at school, and at our concerts. All they do is trash talk Brittany because none of them have me."

Dave looked at his eldest.

"Alvin everything will be fine, both Annette and I are home this Friday night. Besides I already told Chelsea none of them are allowed upstairs to you or your brothers' rooms. You have nothing to worry about. Get ready for bed Alvin. Besides Brittany will also be here that night and her sisters too."

He sighed.

"Yea I know Dave, goodnight see you in the morning. Let me call Brittany, before I go to bed though. Goodnight."

He ran up to his room and called Brittany. She heard her cell ringing.

"Hey Alvie, are you sure you don't mind Chelsea having the sleepover? If any of the girls mess with you, I will take care of them Alvie. You know that don't you."

He smiled and responded.

"Yes I know, you will take care of them princess. Well I am heading to bed goodnight Britt I love you. See you in the morning at school."


	5. Chapter 5

Holidays

Ch.5

"The Final Straw"

Brittany and her sisters were in her room wrapping the presents for the boys from them, and talking amongst themselves if Chelsea could be trusted or not. Stephanie was also there and looked at Brittany.

"You know it's all a front her being your friend Britt. You know that she will try one more time with Alana's help. I overheard Alana in the girl's bathroom today practicing your voice. Britt don't keep your eyes off either one tonight. I don't trust her and neither does Alvin."

Jeanette nodded and so did Eleanor. Then there was a knock on Britt's bedroom door, it was Chelsea. Brittany answered the door and looked at her a lil angry. Then Chelsea looked at Stephanie and asked.

"Are you doing anything tonight? If not why don't you come to the sleepover so we can all keep an eye on Alana. I heard her in the girls' bathroom impersonating Brittany, and want to see her butt get kicked if she pulls anything tonight. What do you say Stephanie?"

Stephanie thought for a minute and asked Brittany to drive her to her house to pack a night bag. Jeanette and Eleanor got in Chelsea's car and went with her to pick up Alana. When Alana got in the car she looked.

"Oh that snob Brittany decided not to go after all? What is she scared that I will get Alvin away from her? Oh poor baby."

Jeanette glared at her and yelled.

"In your dreams you will take Alvin from our sister you damn slut! Sorry to burst your bubble Alana, but Alvin will know it's not Brittany if you even think you will trick him. A warning, don't try anything tonight you will be sorry!"

Alana laughed and just brushed off Jeanette's warning. Then Chelsea just sighed and pulled up to the boys' house. She glared at Alana saying.

"My room is downstairs, and you are not allowed upstairs that's where the boys' rooms are. If you must know Britt went to pick up an extra guest and my boyfriend. He'll be here hanging out with his cousins. You still are not allowed upstairs my step father said so and so did my mom. So let's get ready for the girls' night out."

Brittany and Stephanie went to pick up Melvin and Brittany stopped at the mall to pick up Alvin's Christmas gift. Stephanie saw the guitar and smiled.

"Wow Britt he'll love it. That's the best gift you have gotten him in all the time you have been with him. Let's head to the house now to see if Alana and Chelsea are up to anything. I still don't trust her. She's been your enemy since Middle School."

Britt opened the passenger door for Stephanie and headed toward the house. They entered and Melvin went upstairs to Alvin's room. Then they all entered Chelsea's room and unpacked their overnight bags. Annette entered Chelsea's room and looked at the girls.

"Come on girls I made some nice snacks for your sleepover."

Alvin ran downstairs and walked to Dave.

"Dad me and the guys are going to go out for a bit. Too many fan girls are here. We'll be in by 11p our normal curfew see you all later."

Brittany watched and sighed as Alvin just walked out and didn't even look at her. Alana just stared and giggled a little.

"What's the matter Britt, it just dawned on you that Alvin really didn't care if you were here or not."

Brittany glared at her.

"He didn't say anything because he is getting away from you pathetic fan girls that are constantly drooling over him and fantasizing you are with him. Making a fool out of me with all your rumors and lies hoping you will break us up. Which it's time you all start to realize that he doesn't date fans. He is with me so deal with it and move on with your pathetic lives. Make one false move Alana and I'll show you how tough I really am."

Chelsea and Stephanie just shook their heads and were waiting for Alana to make her move to try and fool Alvin with her impersonation of Britt's voice. Jeanette and Eleanor just stayed silent and ate their snack. After the girls finished their snacks they all entered Chelsea's room and watched a movie.

In the meantime while Alvin was driving Melvin questioned him.

"Alvin why didn't you say anything to Brittany? Are you two fighting again before the holidays?"

Alvin sighed.

"No we're not fighting I was just avoiding the fan girls. We haven't fought in a while and I would like to keep it that way. Besides I have to pick up Brittany's Christmas present. We all went to pick up the girls' rings and they got Britt's ring size wrong. So I had to send it away to be fixed so it will fit her finger. No Melvin it's not an engagement ring it's a promise ring with a matching necklace and bracelet."

Melvin smiled.

"Wow that's a nice gift she'll love it. Can you help me pick out a present for Chelsea? I am stuck between two sets and don't know which to pick."

Alvin sighed.

"Sure no problem. I'll help you choose the right set for your girl. Let's go to the jewelry store my brothers and I go to all the time. They have really nice prices."

Melvin smiled as Alvin parked the car and watched as his cousins put on their shades as they exited the car and headed toward the mall entrance. Alvin armed his alarm and all four of them entered the mall heading to the jewelry store. The sales associate smiled at him.

"Oh Mr. Seville the ring is back. I'll wrap it for you if you would like. Is your friend looking for something special for a certain someone special? I will be more than happy to help him out after I wrap your present."

Melvin smiled as the sales associate took him to a case with affordable jewelry. Then he chose a nice set with her birthstone and decided to get it. The sales associate also wrapped it for him and handed it to him.

"Have a great night and be careful boys the traffic is crazy with last minute shoppers. Happy Holidays to your families."

Alvin smiled and thanked him as they exited the store. Then they all headed out to Alvin's car and headed back to the house.

Back at the house Alana looked at her clock and knew Alvin would be on his way back. She noticed that Brittany and the other girls were so into the movie and knew they wouldn't notice her gone. She made her way up to Alvin's room and lay in his bed getting her voice ready to fool him and land Alvin.

Alvin used his house key and knocked on Chelsea's bedroom door. She opened it.

"Hey Alvin you guys are back early. What's the matter?"

He stared and said.

"Umm one of your guests are missing I see. Hey Britt babe, want to help me out here? I guarantee you that she's in my bed waiting for me to come in ready to impersonate your voice. Are you going to let me deal with it on my own well?"

Brittany looked up from the movie.

"You go in your room Alvie, then I'll deal with her just text me and I'll teach her a lesson. Can I have a kiss first, you really didn't say much to me when you left."

He smiled at her and kissed her deeply on her lips causing her to smile. The other girls just put their heads down in shame finally realizing how into Brittany that Alvin was. Then he headed up to his room and heard Brittany's voice coming from his bed. Alana saw him and smiled as he made his way toward his bed saying.

"Why you sneaky chipette, always up to no good no wonder I love you so much. Are you sure everyone is asleep? Because I am not in the mood to be grounded for the rest of my Winter Break thank you."

Alana pretended some more.

"Yes Alvie, everyone is asleep and this nurse needs a visit from her love doctor. Come and quench the fire within me that only you can extinguish with passion."

Alvin laughed inside as he made his way to his bed pretending he was actually fooled. Then he text Brittany. She came up the stairs quietly and looked at Alvin.

"So why don't you surprise her Alvin?"

Alvin went by his bed and pulled the covers from Alana.

"Nice try, sorry but Britt knows better not to come in my room unless I give her permission get out of my room Alana now!"

Alana ran out of options and grabbed Alvin forcing a kiss on his lips. Alvin pushed her off of him and glared.

"Britt teach her a lesson please I don't hit girls!"

Brittany grabbed her by the hair and dragged her outside beating the crap out of her causing her mouth to bleed and broke her wrist.

"You ever touch my man again I will hospitalize you! Now get the hell out of my sight. As of right now you are banned from our concerts now get lost!"

Chelsea and the other girls laughed as Alana ran down the street in tears! Alvin just stood by the door and shook his head.

"Two fan girls down and even more to go! I am heading to bed goodnight everyone!"

Brittany looked at him.

"Night Alvie sleep tight. See you in the morning."

He smiled at her and kissed her. Then he made his way up to his room and the other girls entered Chelsea's room and also fell asleep after Chelsea turned off her DVD player.


End file.
